


Valentine's Day

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy belated Valentine's day, Lawstein trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

/I wanna love you, I wanna love and treat you right./

Her hand rests on Danny's bare back, gently running her hand over the lithe muscles. Her skin radiates heat, and it reminds Carmilla of just how human the redhead really is. She used to envy this simple feat. Now her cravings are deeper. She doesn't want to be human anymore, she just wants this human.

/I wanna love you every day and every night./

It feels similar to so long ago, laying under the stars with Elle, planning to run away. Similar, but not the same. She had thought that maybe she and Elle could save each other. Now she knows that she doesn't need saving. She needs Danny.

/We'll be together, with the roof over our heads./

As if sensing her thoughts, Danny rolls over onto her back, and Carmilla thinks that maybe she has never seen anything as beautiful as this girl's face in the moonlight.

"Kiss me, Elvira."

/We'll share the shelter, of our single bed./

Carmilla might have been exasperated or annoyed if the moniker had been prefaced with any other words, but today she is more than happy to oblige, straddling Danny's hips and leaning down, kissing her lips for only a moment before moving down to her neck and gently sucking on it. She brings out her fangs to do no more than gently drag them over the exposed skin, not even leaving a mark in their wake.

Danny inhales sharply, and goosebumps rise on her body as Carmilla resumes her torture, resumes her painstakingly drawn out tease.

/I am willing and able./

"Carmilla!" It is no more than a breath.

The corners of Carmilla's mouth turn upward into a smile as she gently runs her tongue over Danny's nipple once again, purring softly in delight as Danny arches up to meet her mouth.

"Something you want, gingersnap?"

/I lay my cards on your table./

"You."

It's sappy and sweet, perfectly Valentine's Day.

Her beautiful amazon girlfriend writhes under her touch as her mouth moves lower and lower, and the moans grow louder.

/Is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feeling?/


End file.
